piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Slappy123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the East India Trading Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MidhavDarkskull (Talk) 18:21, May 23, 2010 Contributions Slappy, You contributions are welcome, but this is NOT about me being selfish but whether or not information is FACTUAL and can be confirmed. Posting that Ships of the Line have 100,000+ hull may or may not be true. There's no confirmation. Also, adding a whole new section of articles (potion ingredients) is a bit of over kill. It would mean adding nearly 30+ articles when Potions covers it. Eliza T. Creststeel 01:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) User Page Actually Slappy I didnt care much about Vanity pages - it was a majority of the admins who made the decision. Having a USER page is fine. But, making up vanity articles about guilds and characters is not. MAD OK!!!!! SO YOU BLOCKED ME FOR A YEAR ON MY PIRATES ONLINE PLAYERS WIKI ACCOUNT!!!!!!!!! IF I DON'T GET A GOOD REASON WHY BY TOMORROW I'M GOING TO BE CUSSING ON YOUR ACCOUNT I'M GONNA TALK TO PIP ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO, I MADE FAKE INFO HUH?????? Your new worst enemy, Matthew DESTROY I would like to have a answer by next week on you blocked me for potco players wiki by next week. IT HAS TO BE A GOOD ANSWER if you don't this wiki and the players wiki will have alot of spam if they ban this account i'll make a new 1 THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING I NEED THE ANSWER BY NEXT THURSDAY THE COUNT DOWN STARTED YESTERDAY WHEN YOU BLOCKED ME Hi Hey This is Sasank5678 I just wanted to remind you to keep the glitches on the Glitch page on not on the articles that the glitches are about. I put your addition on the Victory page on the Glitch page. See ya 'round! Sasank5678 (talk) 00:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Really sorry Hey man, sorry about getting really mad about the block, Idk why but I get angry easy Well sorry again about yelling at you, tho I still would Like to know, why did you block me for a year? Not mad Hey, so you were hacked? don't worry not mad at u, I cant use my players wiki account cause now Piplupower has blocked me, anyway sorry I went a little crazy when the hacker blocked me on your account, I get mad very easily. Matthew, Becoming Admin again I wont be able to be admin again cause Pip renamed my account on there TRASH USER 1 and well I got VERY mad at him Question Hey, Just wanted to know, do you know anything on the IA Hawkeyes? Because I made a Hawkeye wiki and I need more people to edit it If you dont know anything on them its fine Matthew, (Pip renamed my account TRASH USER 1) Its all fine now Pip gave you and me admin again, but I told him no cause idk think I should be admin Matthew, P.S. Sorry I dont know much on Star Wars No I dont think i'm fit to be admin until I can stop getting angry so fast Matthew, Btw talk to me on the players wiki for the talk page pip un blocked me :D Meet Pirates sure i'll meet your pirate, i'm on vacation so I can't do it for a while tho Matthew, nvm nvm I'm still blocked on the players wiki for a day?????? I dont get it, I made a edit a few minutes ago on there and now it says i'm blocked Matthew, Edit i see your edit on the Glitch page. it wasn't me if you think its me. it says Glitch edited by Matthew 4 minutes ago. I'm not sure who blocked you but i'll try to find out. -''Rumpel Stiltskin'' Blocked I'm blocked until sometime today, I can meet your pirate on: June 10th, CST 1:00, On Antik I have 2 accounts with the same pirates on them, the account with the level 50 Matthew Fireskull is banned so I'll have to use my matthew fireskull thats lv 43 Tell me if this works for u Matthew, Great! Junhe 10th seems ok. But could you set up a place we meet? Tortuga in Faithful Bride, Port Royal in the Manor, or what? Pirate meet Sure, I could meet you........ Docks of Port Royal? Kanye West A.K.A Matthew Fireskull 21:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Like the new signature I have? lol Sure Docks of Port royal are ok. And your signature is nice ... Mercer article - Thank you... I guess our new guy overlooked the category. Thank you, Slappy... Eliza T. Creststeel 14:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Devil cutlass Is this even real? put the picture on the page or it will be deleted. that devils cutlass better be real man the lost sword is hard enough and you lying if it is, sucks you call that a picture? IS IT REAL All i want to know is if the devil cutlass is real? ok? Spam pages Stop making these spam pages about soda. --Stpehen 19:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Stpehen the conquerer Stop wasting your time with the spam pages. I will have Eliza delete them. 20:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) trolling you do know making pages about people is trolling? i hope you'll get banned soon. for now, i give up.--Stpehen 20:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Devil Cutlass ok slappy. if you want us to believe it, give us a screenshot of the weapon description! and, if you value potco players adminship, you should calm down, or this will turn into another "Matthew Fireskull" incident. Pip The Pirate 22:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) OUT OF LINE!!! You are going too far messing up the wikia! One more I will ban you from the wikia! I can stop you from making accounts or having an IP address. Consider yourself warned! Sasank5678 (talk) 22:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Commodore I need photo proof of this so called commodore otherwise I have no choice but to delete it. Sasank5678 (talk) 02:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Did you mange to take a screenshot of the Commodore? (F9) Then to look at the screenshot go to Start-Computer-Hard Drive-Program Files(x86)-Disney-Disney Online-Pirates Online-Screenshots To cut out the rest of the picture leaving only the subject, go to Start-All Programs-Accessories-Paint-File-Open-The process above starting at Computer You should have the enitre screenshot on the Paint Application. Then use Select to cut out the subject from the screenshot and then open another paint application. Make sure to click "don't save". Paste what you've cut out on the new application and go to file and click save. Then at the Wikia you can find your image and post it.Sasank5678 (talk) 03:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC)